


Reset.

by CryptoMalo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptoMalo/pseuds/CryptoMalo
Relationships: Flowey & Sans (Undertale), Flowey/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 11





	1. The plan.

3rd person

It was a quiet day in snowdin, monsters were barely making any noise outside and the human wasnt anywhere around. It was a perfect day to walk around without being bothered, at least for Flowey that was a thing.

You see, other monsters dont recognize Flowey as much, only "the main cast" as he would put it. But even they were almost clueless about his existence. I mean maybe not all monsters. At least not in this timeline. 

Flowey sat around the town, popping in and out of the ground using his tunnel system. How hasn't anyone noticed this system you ask? Well it wasnt exactly something physical. It resembled code, it isnt there at first glance but if you dig long enough you might find something. 

Looking for Frisk, the flower made its way through the endless routes of the snowy hellscape that was this place. He eventually found them, playing around with a peice of snow they were desperately trying to kick into a golf hole.

It was... pathetic.

Of course Flowey wasnt gonna intervene, he was just there to see what the poor human would change in this reset to satisfy their boredom. How many will they kill this time? Are they going to be nice this time? Oh the tiniest possibilities probably made the human's mind race.

Flowey knew it aaall too well, he had done so much in this place, he had done EVERYTHING in this place. That's why the human was his prime entertainment. Although, he could admit the human did sometimes make him uncomfortable. 

With the whole "saving him and making friends with everyone woo" thing. It annoyed him a lot, this was boring. It wasnt anything he wanted, if he wanted peace then he would've just watched some other monster do their thing bu-

"Heya." A deeper voice behind him spoke, cutting Flowey's thoughts off. The poor flower almost died right then and there. He turned his head around to see.. sans. The local town punster and mystery man. Not gonna lie, Flowey definitely wanted to know about him.

Every time they interacted, even if they interacted for the first time in a new timeline, Sans always recognized him. Which meant he remembered him. The whole incident that happened 5 timelines ago also didnt help, which planted a sort of fear into Flowey.

"So are ya just gonna stare at me?"  
His voice once again snapped him back to reality. Flowey made an innocent smile drift across his own face, as if mocking the almost always smiling Sans.

"Ahem, i was thinking about something important, why are you bothering me smiling man?" 

"Man your dai-sy's sure not going well" Sans chuckled at his own joke like an idiot and continued. "Was just wondering why you're stalking my friend down there again." Sans' expression changed. 

He still had a smile, but his eyes showed an emotion that told Flowey that he shouldn't fuck around and find out if you catch my drift (reminder to take this out, corny ass writer). It was the same expression as he got that one time.

"Why should i tell you, its not like you'll change my mind about my plans anyway." Flowey responded, his smile turning into one of his very creepy grins that would send shivers down your spine.

"Nice try bud, but you'll have to tell me eventually. Unless i weed it out by myself again." Flowey groaned at the puns but was even more frustrated at sans. Why should he care? No matter how many times that incident rehappened he would not care anymore. 

Why should he let this smiling trashcan tell him how to act?

Flowey's internal outburst was definitely visible from an outside perspective. Sans chuckled at how easily it was to enrage the flower. He had to admit, the flower was very interesting to him.

A mostly sadist who wished death upon everything and everyone, a soul without a soul.. how could he feel emotions? I mean he is angry right now, that's definitely an emotion..

Sans could think about this all day but his reason of talking to the flower already left, moving on to grab a few extra healing items. Flowey noticed this too and was ready to immediately disappear. 

"Oh well, i see you wanna leave, glad to see someone so grounded when it comes to their priorities. " Sans grinned stupidly, knowing his puns did more damage to flowey than any of his attacks could.

Flowey left grumply, muttering insults towards sans. He disappeared into the earth, just to get away from the annoying dolt. Sans didnt mind and carried on into snowdin, he just came out of Grillbys not too long ago and was ready to crash at his house.

Sans only interacted with Flowey because he knew that the flower had bad intent in mind, as he always did. It was a strange thing to Sans, i mean sure the flower didnt feel emotion so it would make sense why he would not care for murder but...

That sentence was strange.

"He never feels emotion" just doesnt sound right. I mean wasnt Flowey's whole personality just being evil and gaining satisfaction from other's pain? That's gotta be an emotion. Before he realized it, he accidentally walked to the river-person instead of home.

"Hello there! Would you care for a ride?" The hooded figure asked with a pleasant voice.

Sans decided to take a stroll around waterfall, he decided that would probably be better than sleeping for a few hours like the usual, Papyrus wasnt home anyway. He was training with Undyne right now.

"Sure." He hopped on the boat "Waterfall please." And like that, off they went. 

The sounds of the water and the boat galloping was creating a pleasant atmosphere. "Tralala, its strange how invincible snow is! Tralala." The lovely person stated, their voice blending with the sound around them.

They eventually reached waterfall and Sans thanked the nice river-person while getting off. As he walked through the humid environment, he caught a glimpse of something.. it was Frisk.

This was Frisk's 2nd reset, apparently they had went through the underground the first time and accidentally killed some monsters. After feeling bad, they reset and decided to go pacifist. This made Sans feel good but also worried him.

Wouldn't Frisk eventually try to kill everyone?

No that wouldn't happen, i mean they might try but they dont seem remotely powerful enough to do that! Right? 

As sans pushed these thoughts away, he approached Frisk who was running through the puzzles quite fast, i guess they took time to remember them.

"Hey kid." Sans said calmly as Frisk rotated his head quickly to let a sigh of relief. They turned around to wave, glancing at the lily pads.

"Did i disturb you somehow? No worries kid, just checking up on ya." He said, judging them. They still hadn't killed any monster in this route yet which was good. Maybe last time they did it out of self defense?

As he watched Frisk complete his puzzles, he noticed something yellow out of the corner of his eye. It was that goddam flower again. Why was he so preoccupied with Frisk? Was he planning something?

Sans turned to face Flowey, the yellow blob of evil noticed and immediately disappeared into the ground, as if they weren't even there. He had to do something about that weed, he knew that Flowey was dangerous. 

"Hey Frisk.." sans called out to his friend, his voice quieter than usual. "Hm?" Frisk responded, stopping in their tracks. 

"Be.. careful." Sans instructed Frisk with a stern but cautious look on his face. He went closer to them and whispered something in their ear, so that any spectators wouldn't hear anything. 

Frisk nodded, a confident look on their face. And walked away, leaving Sans alone. He turned around to see.. Flowey. Of course. 

"What did you tell them?? It better not be anything about the incident that happened those timelines ago!-"  
The flower panicked, recognizing sans' facial expression. 

Perfect. The plan was going smoothly.

Now flowey would spend the whole day bothering sans about what happened and not sabotaging frisk at all


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa 5 kudos? I love you guys!!  
> Anyway, heres more of them <3

3rd person

It was midnight and Sans was relaxing in his room, he usually would've been dead asleep by now but some excitement-insomnia was getting the better of him. Outsde, it was gently snowing. Nothing crazy, just some light snowflakes that would not change anything in the never melting snow and ice.

In the quiet of his room, a light tapping could be heard on his window. Strange, he was high up on the second floor, what could be tapping? He guessed a stray branch or some strange monster-bird who wanted some attention in the middle of the night.

"Oh my god he's either very deaf or very asleep. "

Oh, that voice! Sans grumbly stood up and opened the window to see his glad ol' pal, Flowey of course. He had elongated his roots to reach the high window while two of his greener, stem like roots acted as his arms.

"Heya." Sans said with a sleepy face, he was used to flowey distrupting him during the day to ask questions but he never did it at night. Flowey cleared his throat (uhm, flower throat?) And spoke.

"Ahem, i need ask you two questions trashbag."

"If it's about what i told Frisk then im going back to bed."

"..."

"One question-"

Sans chuckled, so his plan was still in motion. That was good to know.

"Well... shoot."

"Ehm... my question is! How much do you remember..about the timelines?"

The flower stared at the skeleton, his face radiating interest and curiosity.  
"I know as much as you think i know. Now if you excuse me ill go to bed." Sans replied, trying to change the subject as he was genuinely tired.

All of the sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his side, then he felt light snowflakes on his face as the cold air seeped into his thin pajamas. Was he upside down?

"No more joking around trashbag, you're pissing me off. I need answers, now."

Flowey's face contorted into an angry demented expression, he seemed like he was ready to kill him.

"Heh, and if i dont?" Sans asked as Flowey slowly pulled his body closer to his small, flower structure. 

"Ill tear you limb to limb and watch the blood spill out from you." 

"Ah, so you know i have blood huh?"

"..." Flowey paused for a second, taken aback. So Sans didn't remember the timelines? Then how would he possibly know about them?? How did he always remember that something happened?

Flower's expression didn't change much, but Sans knew he hit the jackpot. While distracted, Sans quickly summoned one of his bones at Flowey's roots. Sure they didn't kill him but he DID fall from the second story onto the ground with a loud thud. He was surprised that nobody was awaken by that.

Flowey quickly noticed, and with a slight whimper quickly left into the ground with all his roots.

But he got what he wanted. 

Sans might've hurt him a little bit again in this timeline but he revealed something about himself that only someone who's killed him before would know. He had to write that down, but now.. he had to go back inside.

~

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-'

Flowey panicked. He was in the small chamber next to the patch of flowers where humans fell down. He screwed up a bit.

'A BIT? A BIT??? I FUCKED UP BIG TIME! Goddamit DAMMIT.' 

The flower thought to himself. He still didn't know how much Sans knew, but he definitely said too much. Would Sans remember him if they reset? Would Flowey even have enough power to reset? W-

"Enough with the fucking questions. "

Oh sorry.

As the flower thought and mumbled all this time to himself, moving back and forth in a rocking manner, he heard a noise behind him. A branch had broken and the noise echoed throughout the room to Flowey.

Was it...? Yes it was.

Sans stepped out of the shadows, a calmer look was plastered on his face. Flowey had a mixed expression of anger and confusion, but it was even more than that.

"Heh, i was right. You ARE here huh."

"What.. what are you doing here."  
The statement was presented like a question, but Flowey blurted it out like a demand.

"You know, I've never been here before. I never tried passing the door that guards this place. The ruins, right?"

"Stop ignoring my question trashbag!" Flowey's tone was much more serious than Sans'

"Isnt it obvious? Came by to check on a friend."

"Do you think im an idiot? I know you have something planned trash."

"Hey, dont blame it on me that you cant stop monologuing about killing me and stuff. But hey pal, you should get clover it, its not like you can wipe my memory or something. "

"I-" before Flowey said anything, he stopped himself. Ignoring the terrible pun, he realized something. If Sans seems to not remember the timelines but knows they exist and certain things that happened in them..

And the reset comment.

He used to have that power, but Frisk and the Reader now have it. It got transferred from him to the nearest time lord, which makes sense since multiple creations being able to reset time at the same time would screw a lot with the timeline. 

But Sans never had it... right?

"Heh, you seem to be processing something, you've been staring at me for a while bud. What, did the plant puns make you daisy?"

Wait.

How old was Sans? Was he older than his flower and monster form? He had to be right? But at the same time, had never seen him before.. maybe Asriel..? No. Asriel hasn't tried to speak or control the body in a very while, only some slip ups got through but.. 

"Sans."

The flower finally spoke

"Ah look who's back. Did you have fun in your inner monologue?"

"Sans how did you appear in the underground?"

"..."

This time, Sans had become the quiet one. Obviously both of them had been watching their words but that one question really bumped him.

Well.

Where DID he come from?

"Heh, that's something ill keep to myself buddy."  
Sans suddenly turned around and opened a shortcut.

"W-wait why are you going? Didn't you have a reason to coming here?"

"... i told ya"

"Came by to check on a friend."

Sans was ready to step into it by this point. But Flowey struggled and moved towards him to catch up. Suddenly, Sans quickly dissapeared, but before he completed vanished, Flowey managed to jump in at the same time. Teleporting them both into Sans' room.

Sans quickly stepped out, not having any difficulties as he's definitely done this multiple times before. Flowey on the other hand, fell onto the floor, his roots trying to find dirt to latch on, only to realize that the wood floor was part of a building.

"Oh, of course you got here too."

Sans remarked as Flowey searched anything that could stabilize him, he was moving like a fish out of water.

"You- WHERE DID YOU TAKE ME?"

"My room? And buddy you were the one to follow me you know."

Sans observed as Flowey moved around helplessly, hoping for some way to dig into the floor. He bent down and grabbed 3 of his roots gently, pulling flowey up to his face level.

"Wh- put me down right now trashbag!!"

"Wow and i was trying to be nice and let ya rest on me huh"

"Wait w-"

Suddenly Sans dropped him, still holding onto one of his roots which made flowey dangle. He ignored the Flower's screams to put him down and pulled him back up by that root.

"Having fun champ?"

"I will murder you in numerous ways."

"Haha, dont toot your own.. thorn."

"Ugh.."

Sans eventually had mercy on the poor flower and placed him on his shoulder, not minding the almost endless roots clinging to his skeleton body. Some were wrapped around his spine and one of them around his outer arm, Flowey's stem and face tucked neatly next to his neck.

"So, what did you try to accomplish by coming here with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment any theories or opinions! :D


	3. Pot

3rd person

Flowey grumply looked down, as he processed the question. 

"Isnt it obvious? You act so mysterious all the time! Its like you're doing it to annoy me on purpose!"

Flowey ranted for a moment, his voice raising not too slow or fast but definitely somewhat loud. Sans ignored the fact that speaking to someone who's literally right next to your neck was odd and opened the box that was close to the window. 

As he rummaged around old stuff, he found the thing he was looking for. Flowey stopped talking and stared at the object. A flower pot.

"I hope you're not thinking of putting me in THAT." 

Flowey objected as Sans pulled out the old thing covered in dust, it had a heart lazily drawn in sharpie on it. 

"Guess we gotta clean this up huh."

"How're you going to do tha-"  
Flowey let out a squeak as sans pushed him in his hoodie. 

"By going to the kitchen to clean it in the sink, of course. Now be quiet, Papyrus is home and I'd rather not have him know you're here."

After that, Flowey quickly shut up and endured it. It was something new, so it was fine for now. But cooperating with someone who he'd thought of as an enemy was alien to him. Sans grabbed the pot and opened his room door, greeted to an empty hallway and no apparent trousle of bones around.

He made his way downstairs, ignoring Flowey's vines moving on his body as he got comfortable and moved slowly as to not fall. He was definitely lucky that he didnt have a physical body but he did still feel the vines creeping on his bones. 

As he got into the living room, he noticed how Papyrus was not anywhere to be found.

"Huh, guess he's in his room."

"we should check." The muffled voice of Flowey could be heard from inside of the skeleton's hoodie. Sans sighed, placed the pot down and quickly went upstairs, exhausting himself in the process.

"Wow you're unhealthy." Flowey popped his head from inside his shirt, now on Sans' left shoulder. The skeleton pushed his flowery head down once more.

"Quiet, he could hear you."  
Sans opened the door to Papyrus' door.. it was empty.

"Huh, i thought he was home today.. i guess not. Alright you can pop up again." Sans stated and quickly went downstairs. Flowey didn't comment, he didn't pop out. But he was definitely moving. The skeleton didn't notice and didnt mind, he liked the silence, even if the feeling of nervousness caused by the flower's roots was a bit uncomfortable. 

It gave him a strange deja vu feeling, like he'd experienced it before somewhere else. Even if this was his first encounter with Flowey where they had done this exact action, it felt similar. 

"Heh, must be imagining things.." Sans whispered to himself, grabbing the pot and going into the kitchen. He stared at the massive sink that somehow escaped his mind when he started this whole plan. Sans sighed and placed the pot on the counter.

"You know, throughout my resets ive never seen this part of your house"  
Flowey spoke, his head popping up once more.

"Resets huh?"

"... crap."  
He quickly hid again, using Sans as some sort of replacement for the dirt he used to travel in.

"You know you- nevermind." Sans cut himself off.  
"Could you give me a hand?" He asked, looking into his shirt to see Flowey's glowing eyes staring back at him.

"What?"

"Y'know, the sink's too tall? And you've got these roots all tangled up. You could help me up there."

Hesitating, Flowey sighed and slithered around the skeleton. Untangling all of his roots from around him and coming out from the bottom of his shirt.

"Oh boy this is gonna be hard."  
Flowey sighed and signaled for Sans to grab his pot, and as he did the flower used some of his roots to gently move him upwards.

"Why am i even helping you?"  
Flowey mumbled as Sans quickly opened the tap, rubbing the pot. The marker didnt fade but the overall color of it brightened as the years of grind rubbed off.

Working together, Flowey let Sans down gently, knowing full well what was about to happen. Sans picked up Flowey who resisted profusely and placed him in the pot.

"Oh right, dirt huh.."  
Sans thought for a moment, while Flowey curled up, seemingly embarrassed. The skeleton shrugged, his lazy demeanor causing him to open a shortcut to the outside, grabbing some snow-dirt and placing it in the pot, all over Flowey.

"Can't you have the slightest bunch of energy?"  
The flower said, almost offended at the thought of his skeleton bud half assing his new living space that he already hated.

"Hey, you're the one who came with me after i checked up on you. You gotta deal with me now." Sans shrugged, his smile almost condescending and smug. Suddenly, the front door opened and in came a cheery voice.

"SANS I HAVE ARRIVED HOME FROM TRAINING!"

'Crap crap crap-' it was like the two of them suddenly shared one braincell, confused and unable to move as the Great Papyrus walked in the kitchen to see his brother, a familiar but strange flower covered in dirt, and a shortcut, where the dirt presumably came from.

"OH SANS? HAVE YOU STARTED ACTUALLY TAKING CARE OF SOMETHING? DELIGHTFUL!"

"Do you think he realized that i can speak?" 

"Nope but he's happy so that's all that matters."

"Right.."

As the two whispered to eachother, The Great Papyrus moved on upstairs to his room. Both the flower and skeleton stood confused, barely able to understand what happened. 

"Welp, i guess i should continue that dirt thing i was doing huh."

"Please dont-"

~

After a few minutes, a lot of dirt and a lot of flower pain (no flowers have been harmed in the making of this [■■■■]). But eventually, Sans managed to make Flowey's small flower pot feel natural (the first step was getting rid of the snow). 

"I still dont understand why you do this. Its not like ill stay here."

"Haha, you will."

He had said it in such a positive tone that it confused Flowey for a second. 

"Now im gonna go call someone really quick, dont break your pot before i come back. It'll really make your head daisy."

Flowey groaned at the horrible pun as Sans left the room, satisfied enough with torturing the poor flower with jokes. The skeleton pulled out his phone and placed the call.

"Heya kid, you're in the middle of a battle? Well heh, plan A worked."


End file.
